1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for converting methane to a liquid hydrocarbon by partial oxidation using a catalyst disposed in a rotating bed which provides for oxidizing and reducing the catalyst.
2. Background
Certain hydrocarbons, such as methane, occur in gaseous form in large deposits in somewhat remote regions of the world. The transportation of hydrocarbons, such as methane, in gaseous form is relatively inefficient, hence it is desirable to convert such gases to a readily condensable hydrocarbon for ease of transportation or for other process reasons.
The partial oxidation of methane and certain other hydrocarbon gases can produce substances which are easier to handle and transport in liquid form or are more useful for producing certain chemical reactions. Several processes have been considered for the conversion of methane to other hydrocarbon products and one process involves the use of manganese oxide as a catalyst. A preferred process involves heating an oxygen containing gas, such as ambient air, to a relatively high temperature for conditioning or regenerating the catalyst and then exposing the regenerated catalyst to a flowstream of methane gas to carry out the conversion process.
In accordance with the present invention, a particularly desirable way of handling the catalyst in carrying out the conversion process has been deemed to include the utilization of a rotary catalyst bed support structure so that a moving bed of catalyst material is alternately exposed to the methane or other hydrocarbon gas flowstream and then to a catalyst regeneration gas flowstream, such as heated air. In order to have the conversion reaction take place at a stable and desired condition, the hydrocarbon gas flowstream and the regenerator gas flowstream are maintained at particular pressure and temperature conditions entering the moving bed apparatus. However, the properties of the respective gases result in unequal friction pressure losses as the gas flowstreams pass through the catalyst bed, thereby complicating the process of sealing the moving bed from gas leakage of one gas into the flow path of the other gas.
The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus for overcoming some of the problems inherent in developing an efficient and attractive process for converting methane or other gaseous hydrocarbons utilizing a moving catalyst bed.